


[podfic] The Future, Soon

by reena_jenkins, Tieleen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Babies, Evil, Gen, Podfic, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Post-series. Aren't you glad for last-minute saves?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Future, Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Future, Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71189) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/000b51h7/)

 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 00:04:46

 

Download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28BtVS%29%20_The%20Future,%20Soon_.mp3) (thanks to paraka for hosting!), or click below to stream the story:

 


End file.
